


Juri's Transformation

by Anonymous



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Body, Strap-Ons, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Juri needs a new body. Ibuki's will do just fine.
Relationships: Ibuki/Juri Han, Juri Han/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Juri's Transformation

“Yes, your body will do nicely,” Juri said, running her hands down the lower back of the restrained ninja in training. Ibuki squirmed, but with her hands and feet bound she could not escape Juri’s touch. She gave the ninja’s ass an appreciative squeeze and then spanked it, smiling in delight at the way the flesh rippled. She couldn’t wait until this body was hers.

Juri’s own body was beginning to deteriorate due to excessive use of the Feng Shui Engine, and if she waited much longer it would be too late to do anything about it. The body was beyond saving, but Juri knew she could preserve her mind by transferring it into a new host body. That’s why she’d dragged this female ninja here after defeating her and strapped her into the machine. She would turn it on soon enough, and her transfer would be complete. This body would shut down, but Juri would live on inside the body of this sexy young ninja. She wasn’t going to do it just yet though. Before Juri assumed control of this body for herself, she wanted to have a bit of fun with it.

The ninja tensed and struggled anew as she felt Juri press the tip of the fake cock she’d strapped on against her bare pussy, but it wasn’t like she could go anywhere. Juri laughed at her pointless struggle and taunted her by rubbing the cock along the outer lips of her pussy.

“Yes, keep struggling!” she said. “Your fight makes it even more delicious!” Ibuki’s hips tried to buck her off, but all she managed to do was rub herself against the fake cock at a different angle. “This pussy is mine, all mine. Just like the rest of your body.”

She suddenly thrust her hips forward, burying the toy inside of the captive ninja, ripping away her hymen in the process. Ibuki whined into her gag, and Juri laughed even harder.

“You were a virgin, little ninja?” This was too much; how hilarious! “You should be thanking me then. Your body will soon be mine; while I’ll be having _plenty_ of sex in it, you won’t really be around to appreciate it, will you? But at least you’ll get to have this one time. Savor it, little ninja. This first fuck is also going to be your last fuck, or at least the last one you’ll have while your body is still yours.”

She fucked Ibuki hard, slamming her fake cock back and forth inside of the recently deflowered ninja without a care for whether or not she was comfortable. This wasn’t about Ibuki; it was about Juri. This body was soon to be hers, but she wanted to get a feel for it from this angle first before she took control of it.

“Oh, yes, it’s so tight!” she said, putting her hands on Ibuki’s hips and driving her hips into her. “Not for long though. You wasted this body by not letting anyone touch it, but I won’t be making the same mistake. A body as nice as this is just _made_ to be fucked, and I’m going to make sure as many people as possible get to enjoy it!”

She kept thrusting, looking down at Ibuki’s body as she fucked her. She loved watching the flesh of her ass ripple every time her hips bounced off of it. Smiling, Juri pulled one hand off of the ninja’s hip and gave her ass a spank in between thrusts.

That became a pattern for Juri, thrusting into the ninja hard with the fake cock and occasionally pausing to spank her sexy ass. She couldn’t see Ibuki’s face or touch her upper body, strapped into the machine as she was, but that wasn’t a problem for Juri. She worked with what she had, fucking Ibuki’s body and amusing herself by playing with her ass.

Unfortunately Juri’s body had limits. She would have loved to cum inside of Ibuki and give the ninja a nice little creampie before taking over her body, but the fake cock wasn’t capable of such things. She fucked her until she got bored with her, and then pulled back and pulled the fake cock off. She tossed it aside and looked down at Ibuki’s body.

Her pale asscheeks were reddened from the spanks she’d just taken, and there was a little bit of blood that had dripped out from her loss of virginity. She was no longer struggling; she’d stopped early on into the fuck and she didn’t start again now. It seemed that all the fight had been fucked out of her. Maybe that shouldn’t have been a surprise for Juri; after all, she’d already been through a beating in their fight before she brought the ninja back here and strapped her in. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. She would have loved it if Ibuki had continued to fight right until the very end, until the moment that the transfer was complete and her body was Juri’s.

But she supposed it didn’t matter in the end. Ibuki might not have had the fight to keep going, but her own strength and will wouldn’t matter once Juri was in control. She would take this promising body and make the most of it in a way that the naïve ninja never had.

“Say farewell to conscious thought, Ibuki,” she said, rubbing her hand across the handprints she’d left on her ass. “But don’t worry, you’ll still live on. I’ll take your body and do much greater things with it than you ever would have. Now let’s begin,” she said, strapping herself into the machine and turning it on.

\--

“I can’t thank you all enough!”

Juri looked around at the trio of scientists who had helped her. None of this would have been possible without them. Without their aid she would have remained trapped in her old body, which would have given out on her by now. Instead she had transferred her mind and her memories into this new form. 

It was Ibuki's body that she now occupied, but the body was all that remained. Everything else was pure Juri, from her memories to her personality. Even her old wardrobe had been discarded. The ninja's choice of attire had been downright boring, but Juri had made some upgrades.

The three scientists all stared at her with open interest and lust as she sauntered into the center of the room, and with good reason. This was her party to officially celebrate her successful adjustment and thank the men who had helped make it possible, and she had dressed for the occasion.

She'd worn a familiar outfit; a collared catsuit of purple and pink, as well as fingerless black gloves. This was a favorite of hers, and in fact had been what she was wearing when she defeated Ibuki. That had a great deal to do with why she'd chosen to wear it today. It felt fitting to wear the outfit she'd worn to capture Ibuki at the party she was throwing to celebrate her successful transfer into the ninja's body.

There was a key difference in her clothing today though, and it was that key difference that really had the attention of the scientists. Ordinarily she wore a sleeveless black top and pants underneath, but this time she'd gone without it. The result was that her body was pretty much on display for the men. All of the important bits, the ones that clothing was generally designed to cover up, were free to be admired. And that was rather the point; she wanted them to admire her. More than that, she wanted them to show how much they appreciated her new body.

"I couldn't have done this without the three of you," she said, looking at each of them in turn to ensure she had their attention. She walked around them, making sure they each got a good look at her new body from every angle. "This body was wasted on that stupid ninja, but I'm not going to let it go to waste. A body like this deserves to be enjoyed, don't you think?"

There were eager nods, affirmative noises and lust-filled gazes from all three men, and Juri giggled.

"That's why you three boys are here," she said. "I would have done so earlier, but I needed some time to recover and adjust to my new body. But I'm comfortable in this body now, and ready to have fun with it. And I can think of no better way to break it in than by rewarding you three for your performance. How does that sound, boys?"

She grinned at the lust in their eyes, and crooked her finger to beckon them towards her. They rushed towards her as one, pouncing on her from three sides. Juri was happy to soak in their attention, moving back and forth and kissing all three of them in turn while three distinct sets of hands groped her body. It was delightful, having one man groping her tits, another squeezing her ass and a third reaching between her legs to rub at her pussy. That stupid virgin ninja would never have dreamed of doing something like this. How boring! But Juri wouldn't let this body be concealed or locked away. It was made to be enjoyed, played with and fucked.

Juri sank to her knees in the middle of the circle, intent on taking care of all three men. She reached out to undo and remove the pants of one of the men, but looked around at the other two as she did so. She noticed the other two looked envious that she was pulling the third man's pants and underwear down and getting his dick out, but there was no need for jealousy.

"Don't be shy, boys," she said. "Just get those dicks out and I'll take care of all three of you."

The other two's faces brightened considerably as they hurried to get undressed themselves, and she got to work on the first one. She took his cock between her lips and began to suck on it, and when the other two got their own pants off she had them stand to either side so she could wrap one hand around each of them and stroke them. Her lips slid up and down the shaft of the first man while she gave handjobs to the other two, making sure that no one went ignored. She didn't go all out with her hands though. She merely wanted them to enjoy themselves, but she didn't want them to cum just yet. Having anyone cum in her hands felt like it would be a waste; there would be much better ways for her to finish them.

She was careful not to do too good a job with her hands, but the man in her mouth got the full brunt of her oral skills. Ibuki had a nice set of pouty lips, perfect for sucking cock. Juri had no doubt that the ninja had never used them for that purpose even once, but she maintained all of her own memories and skills. She bobbed her head all the way down his cock, deepthroating him, squeezing his balls and shaking her head from side to side. No one had ever been able to last long once Juri decided to go all out with her mouth, and this lucky scientist was no exception. He grunted, grabbed onto her long black bangs as he came down her throat.

Juri released the first man's cock from her mouth and quickly slid over so she could take the second man's cock between her breasts. One of her favorite things about this new body was the boost to her breast size. Big breasts had always been a fascination of hers, and having a bigger set herself had been a nice perk that came with her new body. She was happy to put these large tits in action now.

The recipient of her titfuck was very happy about it as well. He groaned as she used her hands to squish her breasts together around his cock and slide them up and down. She used her mouth a bit as well, licking the head of his cock while she used her tits on him.

“Oh, Juri!” he groaned. “Fuck, those tits are so nice!”

“I know, aren’t they?” She laughed in delight at his reaction. She was so happy to be able to give a nice titfuck like this. She’d done her best at giving them before, in her old body. She’d never gotten any complaints back then, but no matter how much she studied or practiced there was only so much that could be done to make up for sheer size. Bigger was better when it came to titfucking, and while her breasts in her original body hadn’t exactly been small, her new one offered so much more. For someone who loved big boobs as much as her, this particular upgrade was one of the biggest benefits to her transformation.

Oh, she was going to have so much fun with these! She would wear low-cut tops designed to show them off, to tempt and tease and drive men and women alike wild (who didn’t like big breasts? She felt sure that she could distract even straight women and homosexual men with the right amount of cleavage presented in the right way.) And there would be many, many more opportunities for her to use her tits like this too. This scientist was the first man to enjoy a titfuck from this body (from either her or the prudish ninja that had inhabited it originally), but he would not be the last, not by any stretch of the imagination.

The titfucks she’d give in her new body were going to be a big hit if his reaction was anything to go by, because she’d never heard any man groan or shake their hips so needily while getting a titfuck before. She could tell when he was about to cum, and she squeezed her breasts more tightly and put even more force behind the titfuck. She wasn’t going to back off or ease up on him now; she was going to see this through to the end, and make that end as explosive as she possibly could.

She got her wish, because when he came he came hard. He sprayed cum between her breasts and up near her neck, and she cooed at the sticky feeling of semen coating her skin. Some women tried to avoid messes like this; Juri loved them. The messier the better as far as she was concerned. If you weren’t sweaty and sticky by the time you were done having sex, what was even the point?

The second man staggered back after he’d finished cumming, and Juri smiled up at the lone remaining scientist. She was sure that she looked like quite the obscene slut right now with her chest dripping with cum, and that excited her deeply. It wasn’t the first time she’d been in such a state; far from it in fact. But that she was doing so with her new body offered another level of wicked fun to it for her.

“Sorry I kept you waiting for so long,” she said to the third man. She slowly got up to her feet and stepped closer to him. She wrapped one gloved hand around his cock and gave it a few pumps from tip to base, grinning at the way he groaned. “But I’ll make it up to you now. You get the honor of being the first man to ever fuck me in my new body.” Then she thought about it for a second and smiled. “You’ll actually be the first man to ever fuck this body period!” She herself had been the one to claim this body’s virginity, but she was no man. This scientist wouldn’t be getting her virginity but she doubted he would have any complaints after it was over.

She had a hunch that this man wouldn’t be able to give her what she needed from him if she gave him all of the control; so few men ever did. That was no problem though; she would simply take charge of it all herself. She shoved him backwards so his back hit the table.

“Lay down on top of it,” she said, nodding at him. He scrambled up onto the table, hurrying to obey her because he knew that obedience would result in a fantastic reward.

“Good boy,” she said. She took her time in climbing onto the table; drawing it out and making him wait for it. He held his breath as she hovered over him and rubbed her cunt against the underside of his cock, taunting him further. He kept his mouth shut but there was silent pleading in his eyes. He was so desperate to be inside of her, to enjoy everything that she had to offer.

It wasn’t so much that she took mercy on him as it was that her teasing had made herself impatient. It had been awhile since she’d been fucked, after all. (It actually hadn’t been that long by the standards of most people, but Juri had an insatiable sex drive. The period between transferring her mind into Ibuki’s body and adjusting to said body had been like torture for a woman who was as perpetually horny as Juri, and the only cure for what she felt was a nice big cock.

She sighed as she sank down onto his cock. She’d always loved riding a cock, and doing so in her new body was fun. Despite her best efforts with the strap-on before her takeover, her cunt was still tight. That would change with time, she would see to that, but for now she was happy to take advantage of the tightness that came with Ibuki’s lack of sexual experience.

She was also happy to feel her larger breasts bouncing as she put her hands on the man’s chest and drove her hips down onto him. There were few things that she found more attractive than a pair of big tits bouncing while a woman rode a cock, and feeling it herself in her newer, more buxom body was a whole lot of fun.

The other exciting part about riding a man for her was seeing and feeling the control that she had over him. She looked down into this man’s face and grinned at the look she saw there. She was in complete control here, and they both knew it. He was wholly dependent on her to take care of him, to give him the release he so desperately wanted and needed. His pleasure could only come if she allowed it to. She could pull his cock out of her, climb off of this table and leave him unsatisfied. He’d probably wrap his hand around his cock and jerk himself off if she did that, but it wouldn’t bring him real satisfaction, not like she could give him. Having that sort of power over another person never failed to excite Juri, and that hadn’t changed in her new body.

His hands held her hips loosely; he was probably afraid to touch her too firmly or presume to put his hands anywhere she didn’t want him to. He didn’t want to do anything that might upset her and cause her to think about cutting him off, so he timidly kept his hands away from any erogenous zones. But there was no part of her body that was off limits, and in fact all he was doing by not letting his hands wander was annoying her.

“Don’t be so frightened,” she said, though she smiled at him, more amused than anything else. She took his hands in hers and guided them up to rest on her breasts. He just held them there at first, and she sighed. “What happened to the man who couldn’t resist groping me earlier? I didn’t put your hands on my tits so you could use them as hand rests. Tits this big are made to be played with, so _play with them_!”

His hands immediately gave her tits a squeeze, and she sighed. He gave them a second squeeze, and then another once he was sure this wasn’t just a trap. His fears forgotten, he roughly mauled her squishy boobs in his hands. While her power over him still remained, he was taking advantage of the freedom she’d given him.

“Much better,” she sighed. She loved being in control, but that didn’t mean she wanted to fuck some meek little fish. Well, most of the time she didn’t at least.

Juri could tell he wouldn’t last much longer, and so she bit her lip and focused on making herself cum before his cock deflated and he was no longer of any use to her. She bounced hard in his lap and made sure to drag her clit against him as much as possible, giving herself as much stimulation as she possibly could.

Her efforts paid off, because she got her climax in just in time. He whimpered and squeezed at her breasts as he came inside of her, but she wasn’t even paying attention to him at this point. Her focus was only on herself, and on her first orgasm since taking over Ibuki’s body.

It didn’t feel much different than any of the climaxes she’d had in the past, to be honest, but that wasn’t such a bad thing. She moaned and threw her head back as the familiar feeling coursed through her body. There really was nothing like a good orgasm, especially when it came at the end of a nice fuck where she got on top and took her partner for a ride. Occasionally she allowed her partner to do the thrusting, giving them the illusion of power, but this was what sex was all about in her opinion.

His head was lolling against the table by the time she came back to herself, and she realized that she’d kept on going well past her orgasm, not to mention his own. He was groaning weakly, his body utterly spent after his time with her. She grinned; it was nice to confirm that she could wear men out just as well in her new body.

“You did very well,” she said, giving him a pat on the cheek before she pulled off of his cock and climbed off of the table. He just groaned again and remained where he was, motionless on the table.

“Well that was fun!” she said. She stretched her arms and back out, feeling a bit of fatigue setting in after the pleasure of her climax faded. That was to be expected, she supposed. She’d been resting for days now, not doing much in the way of physical activity while she allowed herself to adjust to her new body. It made sense that she would be a bit out of practice. She’d get her old stamina back soon enough, and as far as test drives went this had to be considered a success. She’d taken care of the three scientists who’d helped her pull off her transfer, and she’d done a decent job of breaking her new body in. Ibuki’s only experience with sex had been the strap-on fuck Juri herself had given her moments before activating the machine, but she would get this body trained up just as well as her original one had been.

The first two men were standing at attention, and she noticed that some time to recover (and the front row seat they’d had while she fucked their colleague on the table) had allowed their cocks to start to get hard again. Maybe her night wasn’t over just yet. That was perfect; she could use a chance to test her new body a little further.

“Looks like you boys weren’t quite satisfied with the thanks I’ve already shown you,” she said. Their eyes were on her ass as she walked away towards her bedroom; she knew it without needing to look back.

“Follow me.”


End file.
